Love Story
by storiesofamind
Summary: This a song fic for Love Story by Taylor Swift. FINCHEL. Story is better.


**AUTHOUR'S NOTE: This is my first song fic guys. I'm a bit of a Taylor Swift fan and I liked the idea of doing one of her songs and I thought I could work something pretty average up with _Love Story. _Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or anything related to Glee. I do not own the song _Love Story. _That goes to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><em>We were both young when I first saw you,<br>I close my eyes and the flashback starts,  
>I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air.<em>

Rachel closed her eyes and thought back to the day she laid eyes on her man. The sweet summer wind blowing through her hair. He looked up and her eyes caught his and they held a glance. It was only a second, but it was a glance nonetheless.

_See the lights,  
>See the party, the ball gowns,<br>See you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know.<em>

She remembered the party that Quinn, the head Cheerio, had held. The party that _everyone _was invited to, that meant Rachel Berry. She remembered being the ugliest girl there and everyone staring at her with their scrutinizing eyes. She remembered watching him look her over with his soft, brown eyes and watching him walk towards her, much to Quinn's distaste. She remembered him stopping in front of her and saying hi.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase,  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes.<p>

He really was her Romeo, flying in and lifting her off her feet. But the world was against them and her Dad's – and Quinn – didn't like it. They didn't like it one bit. They tried everything in their power to stop it. She remembered sitting their begging her father's – and him – to let him stay. But he would take her to places where they could be alone and she would smile. And they'd wait. Wait for school to finish. Wait for the world to accept them, the star football player and the geeky Glee Club member.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

They snuck out most nights and met each other in the park garden. So it wasn't his, but it was all the same. They would whisper and fret about being caught but they never were. The little garden in the corner of the park was their place to escape their crappy little town. He was everything and anything and she'd never let him go. She didn't care what her Daddy said. She loved him.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

He was scared. He was oh so scared and he quit. He got out and she was a mess. She believed that they'd make it out of this mess. But he'd given up and he'd let Rachel Berry go.

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

She stopped waiting and she moved on. She went out and met people. She met him. She met Luke Daniels, the sweet sexy man that swept her off her feet. He held her heart in his hands and he loved her. He truly loved her. But something stopped her from fully committing to the sexy man named Luke Daniels. But she was falling, falling, falling. And then he called and she went to meet him.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

She was gobsmacked when he knelt down on one knee and proposed. He'd spent half the time in New York searching. Searching for the perfect place. Searching for the perfect ring and he'd found them both. But his perfect place was with her. She didn't have a clue. She was twenty-one. She was only young, but she said yes. She loved him. And as Rachel Berry pushed her back against his legs she smiled. This was where she was meant to be. She was meant to be with Finn Hudson.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
